The present disclosure relates to a signal processor, signal processing method, display device and program product suitable, for example, for changing the parallax between images output from two cameras arranged to produce parallax by imaging the same subject.
In related art, a technique is available to produce a three-dimensional image that can be stereoscopically viewed by the user by using images of the same subject captured by two cameras arranged according to the parallax between the right and left eyes of the user. The two images captured by the two cameras are referred to as the left image and right image to match the left and right eyes of the user (the left image and right image will be hereinafter also referred to as the “left and right images”). Here, if there is a discrepancy in parameter settings such as tint, luminance and imaging position between the two cameras, a proper three-dimensional image may not be displayed. Therefore, the user manipulates the cameras to display the left and right images on two monitors or other display devices stacked one on top of another or arranged side by side and adjust the parameter settings while comparing the left and right images.
In order to produce a three-dimensional image and change the manner in which depth is added in related art, on the other hand, it is necessary to move the subject position where the left and right images are symmetrical. Then, the user has the images of the moved subject displayed on a three-dimensional monitor to verify whether depth is added as intended.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-125245 discloses a stereoscopic viewer operable to display the left and right images side by side and a technique operable to horizontally move images so as to set a position for stereoscopic viewing.